Nothing is Going to Stop me Now
by Unleashed111
Summary: Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Just Give up! That's all he can hear. No, He is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! He will never give up! Not even in the face of Germany or his Leader.


**I am done with Mid terms for today!**

England woke up for another day at the world meeting, the world was on the brink of war, Germany was gathering armies and slowly growing stronger. England shivered, what did Germany want to do? Building an empire won't work, he already tried that. And look were it brought him, he has no allies and everyone hates him and he hates everyone else. England entered the room and like always it wasn't set up. He sighed and grabbed the chalkboard from the room next to them and wheeled it in. He found that the place cards were already set up so he found his and sat down.

"Hmm, who is next to me?" England asked out loud.

he lend over to check and almost screeched. AMERICA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS THAT! He reached over and switched it with China's, he wouldn't be too bad. He sighed and look at the person to the left of him and screeched, very loudly. He quick slapped a hand over him mouth and quieted down. FRANCE! HE WAS GOING TO SIT NEXT TO HIM AND AMERICA? Good thing he checked, he grabbed France's name card and ran across the room and switched it with the first person's he found. He sighed, that was a relief. Anyone was better than France. He sat back down and set up his things. He walked over to the chalkboard and quickly drew the Chibi heads of the G8 Members. He then connected then with how their relationships worked. He took a step back and frowned, he was the center of everyone's troubles.

"England?" a voice behind him asked.

England turned around to find Germany standing behind him. His hair was slicked back like usual and he was wearing a nice suit.

"Yes Germany." He said quickly.

He didn't want to talk to the nation for very long, after all it was Germany that was stirring up trouble in the world. He walked to his seat and sat down. He looked at the person who he changed name cards with... GERMANY! Oh god no. Bu at least it's better than France. Germany took his seat next to him.

"I- My- You-" Germany stumbled to find the right words. "My boss wants to meet with you after the meeting!"

England stared at him, "I can't my boss told me to talk to you as little as possible, meeting your boss would be even worst!"

Germany sighed, "I thought you might say that. Then I will be forced to take you."

England paled, what now? No, he was The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! He wasn't scared!

"I'll even switch seats to let you think alone for a while. Germany picked up his name card and placed it farthest away from him he placed the other name card down. Germany lingered behind.

"You should just give up." Germany whispered.

give up? Give up. Give Up! No! He would never submit to anyone! Not after Rome! England stood up violently. He didn't hear the other nations enter or the clock strike nine. He could only hear his heartbeat and breathing.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" England roared.

Germany walked away and sat in his new seat, unaffected by his outburst. England sat back down with a huff. He paid no mind to the nations rude comments, or that the fact France was once again next to him. America stood up and started the meeting. His rant about heroes didn't affect England right now. France didn't seem to be bothering him either, that was strange. He glanced at France, he seemed worried. Was it because of him? No, they hated each other. England sighed and looked back down at his papers.

"Iggy! Your turn!" America shouted.

England stood up and quickly explained the relations between the G8 Members, and sat back down.

"Ok peoples! Awesome Prussia is here!" Prussia burst through the door.

"You're late!" Germany said coolly.

"Awesome me was getting stuff to make this into a fun karaoke dance party! Whoot!" Prussia shouted. (yes, another song fic! cause they're fun. I don't own any of these songs!)

"We are in the middle of an important meeting!" Germany stood up and shouted at his brother.

"No way baby bro! Big brother is here to liven things up!" Prussia dragged in a microphone and speakers.

"Okay people! All you songs have to be original! I call it the spot of pain!" Prussia laughed. "cause you have to make it up on the spot! Lets see what countries are the best at making songs!"

"I want to go first!" America shouted.

"Go ahead America!" Prussia smiled and handed him the mic.

England didn't hear anything though, to him the line keep repeating in his head, haunting him. Everyone was just background noise.

Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up.

_"Russia? You're next!"_

Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up.

_"North Italy? You're up!"_

Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up.

_"Come on West! Your turn!"_

Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up.

_"France! Time to go!"_

Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up.

_"Go China!"_

Give up. Give up. Give up. JUST GIVE UP!

England growled and stood up with a loud thunk.

"England? You want to go?" America asked.

England looked up and realized what a commotion he made. He blush and sat back down.

"No thank you," England muttered.

He'd rather sit here and listen to that tortuous line over and over again.

"England! England! England!" Everyone started to chant.

England blushed hot red and stood up to take the mic. The line in his head wouldn't stop.

Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up.

NO! He didn't give up! Germany snicked and stood up.

"England, have you made your choice?" Germany asked.

England looked at him green eyes shining with fire.

"Will you give up and come with me? Or do I have to drag you there?" Germany asked.

There is was again that terrible phrase and meaning! It wasn't in his blood to surrender! He felt it boil every time he heard that word. He just wanted to scream out loud when he heard it. He reached out his hand and Prussia handed him the guitar he had brought with him. He learned how to play during his punk days. He pulled the mic in close and started to sing. Letting all his anger, rage, and other thing he couldn't describe in to one song.

Hey look out world, cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em  
Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and  
If you think am gonna quit  
Go and cross it off your list

I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over move over move over  
You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think  
You might miss me if you blink  
Every day I'm gething stronger stronger  
But I was born to break the rules  
So that's just what I'm gonna do

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over move over move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now  
And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Just go and cross it off your list

Hey look out world cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over move over move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

England placed the guitar down along with the mic and sat down with a smirk on his face. Singing is a new was to relieve stress, he should sing more often. He looked over at Germany. He was sitting quietly.

"Ok, I think England should be the ending. So we are done! Later! I say meeting over!" Prussia laughed and ran out of the room dragging the rest of his stuff with him.

Everyone got up and started to leave. England sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He looked up to see America and France standing next to him.

"You needed to relieve some stress eh, England?" America said.

"Oui, America is right!" France said.

"Will you make a song about me?" America shouted.

"Non, moi first!" France shouted.

England smirked, gather up his stuff and walked away from the arguing nations. He was about to make it out the door when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"England, I guess I'll have to take you by force eh?" Germany was frowning.

England's eyes went wide, he dropped all his stuff onto the floor and swatted Germany's hand away. Germany approached the nation with malice. England tried to fight him off but Germany had been gathering strength lately allowing him to pick up the struggling nation and throw him into the car and drive away.

"England!" America shouted as he watched Germany drive off with his Iggy. France followed him out.

"Angleterre!" France shouted.

They were left in the dust, as the car drove off.

* * *

"England." Germany's boss spoke sharply.

"..." England was silent and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Hmm, so I take it you didn't want to come here. I just want to talk to you. So you might as well give up."

England growled lightly, not again, he wouldn't do it again.

"I just ask you to stay out of German business!" He spoke harshly.

"..."

Hitler growled, why wasn't he responding! He shot out his hand and grabbed some of the sandy locks of hair, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Listen England! I admire you, I really do. You've made an empire and haven't taken the blame, you are amazing. I don't want to fight you. In fact why don't you join us?"

"...never..." England muttered.

"So be it. Just stay out of our way!" He pushed England to the ground and watched at his stood up slowly.

He grabbed his cane and whacked him across the face.

"Kneel before your future ruler England. I will rule Europe, and the rest of the world will follow."

England slowly got up careful not to get to his knees. He felt the blood drip down his face from where he was hit, it trailed down the side of his head and onto is cheek. He growled and spit out some blood in front of Hitler. Hitler growled and whacked him again, in the stomach. Before he hit the floor he grabbed his hair again and leaned in close. Some of England's blood rubbed onto him.

"Let this be a warning. Next time I hit you, it will be right in your heart. _London_." he growled in his ear.

Jabbing England's chest painfully, he let him drop. he fell to the ground, unconscious. Hitler then reached up and wiped off the blood that had rubbed onto his cheek.

"Take him back to London, then come back here. You'll have a new mission." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Germany picked up the England and dragged him back to the car.

The ride to the airport was quick and silent. Germany knew England was just pretending to be knocked out. On the plane ride England spoke for the first time in a while.

"Never give up, Germany." England whispered.

Germany looked ahead. Never give up, huh? Easier said than done. Germany looked back down to England, but then again. England never did give up during that whole ordeal. He stayed true to his word. Something everyone should do. They touched down in London shortly after, England still didn't say a word. When they made it the center Buckingham Palace Germany turned around to make the long trip back. England smiled, he got Germany thinking about not giving up now. He didn't give up today, but how much longer can he. There seems to be and impending war. When he entered the place he found that America and France was already there.

"Oh! Angleterre!" France ran over and hugged him.

England flinched, expecting roaming hands but it seemed like just a genuine hug so he smiled and hugged him back. America joined in.

"Group hug!" he shouted.

"Shh!" England scolded.

The queen walked down to see the commotion.

"What is this? Why are you bloody England?" she asked.

"Oh just took an unwanted trip to Berlin. Meet Hitler, and he hit me." England explained bluntly.

"Oh why Angleterre!" France asked.

"Because I didn't join him. I would never." England said softly.

"Well good thing the hero is here! I'll make burgers! hahahahahahahaha!" America rushed off to find the kitchen.

"America! That's the living room!" England shouted after him.

"I knew that!" America turned around and ran the other way.

France rushed after him, "Wait! I want to cook too!"

England sighed and held out his arm for the queen.

"Take a shower and clean up and I'll think about it." The queen smiled and walked after the other two countries.

England laughed and went to clean up.

* * *

"Never give up..." Germany looked at his feet.


End file.
